Dimitri/Gallery
Concept Artwork Dimitri Concept art.png|Concept art of Dimitri. Dimitri Concept art2.jpg|Concept art of Dimitri. Dimitri Timeskip Concept art.jpg|Concept art of Dimitri after the timeskip. Dimitri Timeskip Concept art2.jpg|Concept art of Dimitri after the timeskip. Blue Lions height chart.jpg|Concept art of the Blue Lions. Official Artwork Artwork Dimitri.png|Official artwork of Dimitri from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Dimitri artwork 2.png|Artwork of Dimitri from the Three Houses cover. Dimitri Artwork 5Years.png|Artwork for Dimitri after the timeskip. Dimitri Heroes.png|Artwork of Dimitri from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimihiko Fujisaka. Dimitri Fight.png|Artwork of Dimitri from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimihiko Fujisaka. Dimitri Skill.png|Artwork of Dimitri from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimihiko Fujisaka. Dimitri Damaged.png|Artwork of Dimitri from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimihiko Fujisaka. File:Byleth SSBU Dimitri Alt.png|3D render of Byleth's Dimitri costume from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Three Houses Fódlan Collection cover.jpg|Cover of the Three Houses Fódlan Collection. File:P16-013PR artwork.jpg|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:B18-018SR artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kaoru Hagiya. File:B18-019N artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:B18-020HN artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kaoru Hagiya. File:S12-005ST artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. File:B19-024R artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kaoru Hagiya. File:P19-012PR artwork.png|Artwork of Dimitri in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nijihayashi. Trading Cards File:P16-013PR.png|Dimitri as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B17-111HN.png|Dimitri as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P17-003PR.png|Dimitri as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-018SR.png|Dimitri as a High Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-018SR+.png|Dimitri as a High Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-019N.png|Dimitri as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-020HN.png|Dimitri as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S12-005ST.png|Dimitri as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S12-005ST+.png|Dimitri as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-024R.png|Dimitri as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P19-012PR.png|Dimitri as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills Dimitri Cutscene.jpg|Dimitri breaks a sweat while sparring. FE3H Screenshot Dimitri (1).jpeg|Dimitri leads troops in a mock battle. FE3H Screenshot Dimitri & Edelgard (1).png|Dimitri and Edelgard during the night of the ball. FE3H Screenshot Dimitri & Edelgard (2).png|Dimitri and Edelgard waltz past each other. Young Dimitri and Edelgard.png|Young Edelgard teaching young Dimitri to dance. Tragedy of Duscur.png|Dimitri survives the Tragedy of Duscur. Dimitri reveal.png|Dimitri loses his composure. Dimitri Garreg Mach.png|Dimitri defending Garreg Mach Monastery. Dimitri Goddess Tower.png|Dimitri found in the Goddess Tower after 5 years. FE3H Screenshot Dimitri (2).jpg|Dimitri announces his presence on Gronder Field. Dimitri cutscene.png|Dimitri goads his army before the Battle of Gronder Field. Dimitri Fleche.png|Fleche attacks Dimitri. Rodrigue saves Dimitri.png|Rodrigue saves Dimitri. Dimitri Rodrigue.png|Rodrigue consoles Dimitri. Dimitri CG 1.png|Dimitri sheds tears in rain. Dimitri CG 2.png|Byleth reaches for his hand. Dimitri CG 2 alt.png|Male Byleth reaches for his hand. King Dimitri.png|Dimitri greets his people as Byleth and Gilbert watch. Dimitri CG 3 alt.png|Dimitri greets his people as male Byleth and Gilbert watch. Dimitri SRank.png|CG artwork of Dimitri at S Support. Edelgard defeats Dimitri.png|Edelgard slays Dimitri. Dimitri ending.png|Dimitri reaches for her hand. Portraits Dimitri.png|Dimitri's portrait. Young Dimitri Portrait.png|Young Dimitri's portrait. Dimitri Portrait 5Years.png|Dimitri's portrait after the timeskip. Dimitri Portrait 5Years alt.png|Dimitri's alternate portrait after the timeskip. Portrait Dimitri Heroes.png|Dimitri's portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots dimitri noble.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Noble. dimitri dancer.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Dancer. dimitri myrmidon.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Myrmidon. dimitri monk.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Monk. Dimitri-Lord.jpg|Dimitri as a Lord. dimitri mercenary.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Mercenary. dimitri thief.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Thief. dimitri dark mage.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Dark Mage. Dimitri paladin.jpg|Dimitri's battle model as a Paladin. Dimitri (Great Lord).jpg|Dimitri as a Great Lord. Dimitri alternate hair.png|Dimitri's alternate hairstyle. Dimitri loungewear.png|Dimitri in loungewear. Dimitri servants attire.png|Dimitri in servants attire. Dimitri servants attire 2.png|Dimitri in classic servants attire. Dimitri summer wear.png|Dimitri in summer wear. Dimitri evening wear.png|Dimitri in evening wear. BL Smash Cameo.png|Dimitri, Dedue, and Ingrid as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Dimitri sprite.png|Dimitri's sprite as a Noble from Three Houses. Heroes Dimitri Sprite.png|Dimitri's sprite as The Protector from Heroes. Miscellaneous Dimitri of blue lions pop01.png|Dimitri from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Dimitri of blue lions pop02.png|Dimitri from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Dimitri of blue lions pop03.png|Dimitri from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Dimitri of blue lions pop04.png|Dimitri from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Three Houses Famitsu promo art.png|Famitsu artwork of all the students. EFXuCIoU8AAOGYm.png|Artwork of Dimitri & Byleth by Kaoru Hagiya. FE3H New Year Art.png|New Years artwork of the main lords. Category:Character Gallery Page